Death Notes
"Death Notes" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Ice Man, Spider-Man, Firestar, Mega Maid, Ink Brute, Murder Man and Murder Man X are planning their next scheme in which they can get money. They start threatening people around Pensacola with notes. However, they make one fatal mistake. What will it be? Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing in it. NOTICE: The story takes place after "The Firestar Arc!". Ice Man, Ink Brute, Spider-Man, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Firestar and Mega Maid are seen thinking about their next plan. Murder Man: (Sigh) What do we do guys? Ink Brute: How about another bank heist? Murder Man X: Naaahhh mate, I rather get my mind off of recent events. Spider-Man: Vandalism on buildings maybe? Firestar: We done that quite a bunch of times. Murder Man: Hmmm... Mega Maid: Ah ha! Guys! Let's do something new! Spider-Man: Like what? Ink Brute: Yeah. Mega Maid: Hmmm... He suddenly gets an idea. Mega Maid: Instead of robbing banks for money, how about we do people? Murder Man X: Splendid idea! But how? Mega Maid: How about we send them death threats? Firestar: Cool! But how and what examples? Spider-Man: Well that's one thing. How about we knocking on people's doors and leave a piece of paper on the ground that says a certain thing about destroying their property or killing them? Murder Man: Nice! I love where this is heading! Ink Brute: Let's do that then! Murder Man X: But what house do we go for first? Firestar: Let's try Mario's! Ice Man: Nice thinking! Mega Maid: Ok! 9:45 PM... Mega Maid, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Ice Man, Firestar, Ink Brute and Spider-Man are seen in a bush hiding. Ice Man: Ok, so I just need to place the paper at the front door right? Ink Brute: Correct! Firestar: Now get a move on! Ice Man: Alright! Ice Man then approaches Mario's house, knocks on the door and hides with the rest. Mario eventually comes to door and sees the note. Mario: What's this? He picks up the note and reads it. The note reads "DEAR MARIO, YOU HAVE ONLY ONE DAY TO PAY OFF 50 DOLLARS TO US. SIGNED - THE VILLAINS". Mario: Haha! Pay off 50 dollars! (Laughs more) Ink Brute sees this and throws a paper airplane at his head. Mario: What the? He unfolds to paper to see a note that says: "WELL, HOW ABOUT IT?". Mario: Umm... He then sees Ice Man in the distance threatening to slit his throat. Mario: AHH!! He quickly runs inside, grabs some cash and throws it off and the doorstep while closing the door. Mega Maid: Bingo! My plan works! Murder Man: Noice! Murder Man X: Now let's get some more people like this! It then shows montage of people being threatened. (Hence: Sunny Funny, Rh390110478, Brooklyn T. Guy, CuldeeFell13, etc.) Next morning... Firestar, Ice Man, Mega Maid, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Spider-Man and Ink Brute are seen with a crap ton of money in their hide. Spider-Man: Gee! It sure feels good to be wealthy like this! Firestar: Agreed! Mega Maid: Wanna do it again? Ink Brute: Yes! Ice Man: I call dibs! Murder Man X: Me too! Murder Man: Agreed! The seven then go outside to look for another house. It then shows Frida's house. Ice Man: I choose this one! Murder Man X: Splendid choice! They then sneak around in a bush. Ice Man: Who's gonna take the note this time? Spider-Man: Try me! Mega Maid: Ok! Ink Brute: Go to it! Spider-Man then approaches the house, drops the note and knocks on the door. He then runs back to the bush smiling. Firestar: This is going so amazing so far! Ice Man: Can't agree more! Frida then comes to the door and reads the note. She however, gets angered at this. Frida: Who the hell sent me this?! Ink Brute: Umm... Frida then destroys the note up and throws it away. Murder Man X: Dafuq? Murder Man: She was supposed to be threatened... Mega Maid: Yeah... She then goes back inside her house and closes the door. Firestar: I think we need to try that again... Ice Man: Yeah. Murder Man: I'll go this time. Murder Man X: Do so brother! Ink Brute: Yeah. Murder Man goes to the house and drops off a note while knocking on the door. He then hides in the bush. Frida answers the door and sees another note on the floor. It says: "WELL, HOW ABOUT IT?". She destroys the note as well and throws it away. Ice Man: What the fuck?! Spider-Man: What's going on... Firestar: Maybe one more try? Murder Man X: I'll do it... He grabs another piece of paper and goes to the front door. However, when he knocks on the door, Frida instantly answers it. Frida: AH HA! SO YOUR THE LITTLE-- Murder Man X: OHH SHIT!! He attempts to run away but is instantly grabbed by the second. Murder Man X: SPIDER MAN!! FIRESTAR!! MEGA MAID!! HELP MEEEE!! The rest of the six respond to the noise and look in terror as Murder Man X is brutally beaten up. Murder Man: BROTHER!! Mega Maid: Oh crap! Murder Man X: SHE'S ON MY ASS!! HELP ME DAMNIT!! Ice Man: Stay still X! I'm coming! Frida sees him coming to save Murder Man X and she zaps him with her goggles turning him into water. Firestar: We gotta run. Ink Brute: Yeah, good idea! The five run away as Murder Man X is seen getting his ass kicked. While running off, they look behind them to see Frida. Mega Maid: Run bitch! RUUNNN!! Murder Man: Fucking hell! I regret this decision! Suddenly, Murder Man is zap by Frida's goggles. Murder Man: AAAAHHHHOOOOWWWW!! Ink Brute: WE ARE SO TOAST!! Firestar: KEEP GOING!! They run as fast as their legs can carry them. The four hide in a bush. Spider-Man: Whew... away from that psychopath of a woman... Suddenly, he is grabbed and loud beating noises are heard. Spider-Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mega Maid: SHIT!! Ink Brute: She's on our tails!! Firestar: GET GOING!! The four run off out of the bush. Frida: You are not going anywhere. She drops Spider-Man on the ground. The rest of the villains safely make it to their hide. Ink Brute: Well, we made it out of there safely... Mega Maid: I'm not going back there again. Firestar: Agreed! Suddenly, Frida appears right behind them. Frida: Forgetting something? Ink Brute: OH SHIT! Mega Maid: RUN!! The three attempt to run but are immediately stopped. It then goes outside of the hide while beating noises are heard. The scene then fades to black. The next scene shows Murder Man, Murder Man X, Firestar, Spider-Man, Mega Maid and Ink Brute pinned against a wall. Spider-Man: Ohhh, where are we? Murder Man: We got pinned to a wall damnit. Firestar: What is this place anyhow?? A shadow then comes into the room with a chainsaw. ???: Hello there. Mega Maid: Who's there?! Ink Brute: Ohhh noo... not him... ANYONE BUT HIM!! It then shows AsphaltianOof with a chainsaw and Frida to his left. AsphaltianOof: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The screen quickly cuts to black. ---------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------- Trivia * This marks the first time AsphaltianOof interacts with Ice Man, Firestar, Ink Brute, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Spider-Man and Mega Maid. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Frida Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes